Physics and Biology: a Materials Science Approach. Organizers: Miriam Rafailovich and Nadine Pemodet; Date and Location: June 28 - July 1 2004, Paris, France (CNRS) Goal: The goal of this workshop is to define the forefronts of interdisciplinary science in materials and biology, both in the US and in the international arena and explore venues for joint funding. Target audience: Students, faculty, physicians, industrial and national laboratory researchers. Size: Limited to 200 in order to facilitate discussions. Proceedings: Proceedings will be published. New advances in medical science increasingly involve different aspects of engineering. It is therefore important to provide a forum where leading scientists in both disciplines can learn about each other's research and establish channels of collaboration. Furthermore, in order for this research to thrive, it is important to explore means of joint funding between different agencies both in the US and abroad. We selected speakers from diverse disciplines with the intention that this conference should provide a learning experience for all participants. Hence, we want to encourage participation by graduate students, research associates, as well as senior faculty, physicians, and engineers. The topics selected reflect the cross disciplinary theme where engineering and biology are interdependent; tissue engineering, cell adhesion, proteins and interfaces, bio-molecular separation technology, biomimetic systems, micormechanics of biological systems, polymers at the interface, and macromolecular structures for biological applications. A special lunchtime workshop will be held on the last day where representatives from different funding agencies will discuss the mission of their institutions and the venues for joint funding.